Percy Jackson and the Vestige of Chaos
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: A story in which the fate of Olympus and all Greek/Roman gods is decided not only by the demigod children of the Olympians but a single immortal servant of chaos who must decide if the Olympians can survive the next age or be turned into ash. Disclaimer AU, other mythology's, oc/maybe si, Rated M for reasons.


**"This is something I have been thinking about for quite a while and really need to get out of my head and onto the internet but before I start anything I've got a couple things to say. Firstly no Percy is not the main character/protagonist in fact it's instead a self insert designed after myself and some other characters. Secondly this is a crossover fanatic of some sorts as it takes ideas from different mythology's, stories and ideas. Also I am making a slightly overpowered (not on sole account of powers but also influence) charecter****. ****OK DISCLAIMER TIME THIS IS M RATED MEANING YES THERE WILL BE DEATH, SEX, GORE AND SOME MIGHT BE OUT OF CHARACTER, I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER THING REALLY.  
**

The Olympian Gods were sitting in their throne room within the heavenly city of Olympus doing what they do best...arguing, about what you maybe asking well just listen in (while trying not to go completely insane)

Aphrodite:"Please I think they make a wonderful couple." Said the beauty goddess to the battle field goddess as she was brushing her own multicolored hair with a flouting brush.

Athena:"How many times have I told you that I will not allow my daughter to be with his idiotic spawn." She said pointing to the fellow goddess while Poseidon looked like he was about to explode.

Poseidon:"Disrespect my favorite son one more time Athena and I promise you that your daughter shall meet a cruel demise at sea-" The sea deity was stopped by his nephew the sun driver Apollo.

Apollo:"Calm down uncle we all know you would never hurt Percy like that which is what you would be doing if Annabel got killed especially by you." He said causing everyone or at least the awake ones to stare at Apollo in surprise.

Apollo:"What's with those faces, you all know it's true after all they have been threw."

Athena:"Since when have you stepped between those two, actually I can answer that not once since ancient Greece, so...why now."

Hera:"She has a good point and good points seem to be hard to find in this room." She said while look at her husband.

Apollo:"Percy is my bro, besides I've written enough poems to know what would happen after all one of my sons was Shakespeare after all." He said causing a few of them to in frustration sigh.

Ares:"Wars have started over less which is something you should know bird brain." Ha he said laughing at his half sister

Athena:"Silence you ape I have enough problems to deal with and I don't need your still empty mind to be one of them." She said which caused Zeus to finally step in.

Zeus:"Quit I'm tired of your endless bickering can't this meeting be over with already, in fact meeting adjured." The King of the gods said shouting which woke his sister Demeter who after waking pulled out a box of whole grain cereal and started munching down on it.

Hades:"Actually wait a minute brother that brings up a good point what is this meeting for anyways other then clearly wasting all of our time." The lord of the underworld said to a now speechless sky God who sat back down.

Zeus:"I'm sure whatever point I had was of the utmost importance, however it was sadly interrupted by some endless annoyances."

Hermes:"Well whatever reason I'm sure we were meant to discuss can wait after all it is so rare we can just gather together like this."

Hestia:"Family doesn't ever need a reason to see each other, something I'm glad you can understand nephew." The hearth goddess said to her nephew.

Suddenly without any warning whatsoever an ancient and powerful voice starts booming from seemingly every direction at one all around them all "That's a good point but if only that were always true." Upon hearing this all fourteen deities even Dionysus who had been asleep until this vary moment tried seeking out this intruder but were unable even with their divine senses.

Zeus:"Who dares interrupts a meeting of the gods of Olympus, show your self or become dust where you stand." The King of Olympus said rising from his throne holding a bolt of lightning in his hand.

"Hahhaahhaahhaahahahaha." The seemingly insane laughter sounded like a thousand men and women laughing all at once which was sending fear into everyone present. But then the voice returned having replied with this "Very well however know that you could never harm me." the voice said before seemingly out of nothingness it appeared

It was a vaguely humanoid shaped entity, who surprisingly wore absolutely nothing at all having apparently no private parts to speak of, that said he or possibly she appeared to in fact be made from a cloud of light blue gasses filled with thousands of stars and a few galaxies spread threw out.

After suddenly appearing it only took for a mere three full seconds to pass before all the Olympians got onto there knees in a subservient position having near instantly realized just (most likely threw natural instincts and not any accumulated knowledge) just what or rather more specifically who had appeared before them in all it's almighty glory.

That entity was none other then Chaos the primordial force of nothingness it's self, who's known by many names and forms but one of it's titles is the "Ancestor to All" which definitely applies here.

being Chaos itself the primordial of nothingness, better known as the creator of all thing and the ancestor to everyone. So as you can probably guess the Olympians were practically shitting their pants since after all they were not on the best terms with Gaia and her siblings so there is no telling what their father can be like.

Chaos:"Please get back onto your feet after all those bowing cannot see what's going on around them." He slash maybe she said now speaking in two different distinct voices one being an elderly male while the other is a youthful female. Hearing this the Olympians got back onto their feet in complete silence while turning to their heads to Zues the king of the gods.

Said highly arrogant and normally easy to offend sky father of Mount Olympis was as you could guess quite frankly terrified at the prospect of Chaos who could reasonably seen as the ancestor to all and beyond everything else actually appearing to them let alone when a meeting was taking place.

Zeus:"My lord we are extremely honored and pleased to be in your presence." He said in the tone of a servant something the king of gods very rarely ever used having learned it during his time as the cup bearer and servant of his father, a very very long time ago to say the least.

The other Olympians stayed silent knowing better to anger their king or more vitally who he was currently trying to most likely (considering Zeus's track record) bring into his bed a fact that would normally anger Hera if she wasn't so scared for her immortal existance.

This fear steamed not from her husband himself but from when she had held a rebellion against Zeus who later chained her to a boulder boarding onto the Void (I.E Chaos) where all things even Gods would turn in -to nothingness, not dust or energy just nothing a fate worse then any other.

Chaos:"Now this is an extremely rare sight to behold, Zeus the undisputed ruler of mount Olympus showing some humility or let's be completely honest survival instinct, if you had only shown more of that first trait more then I would not be needed here now." The ever strange, almighty cosmic being said it's voice still bizarre to behold.

Zeus:"My Lady I don't understand, I-"Before the king of Olympus could say more he felt a weight like no other be placed upon him.

Chaos"Do not try to flatter me Zeus, you will only fail, that said I'm not here for you or your unneeded arrogance." She or he said its voice booming out loud for all to hear.

Athena:"Then if I may be so bold to ask just why are you here my lady." The goddess of wisdom asked with curiosity, leading other nearby gods to step back a bit in fear, all the while Chaos smiled or what could maybe be a smile.

Chaos:'I'm glad you asked young goddess, well I'm here to inform you that the newest age has already stated not to long ago, sorry I was late, I have been busy." The eldest primordial said in an almost apologetic yet still firm way to the new even more confused Olympians, who almost all collectively look at Athena who looks like shes trying to remember something important but can not fully, strangely it was Hades who was both shocked and paler then what most the gods had ever seen.

Poseidon:"Brother, do you know what lord Chaos is referring to, if so please tell us." The sea god spoke to his elder brother who while normally removed from most emotions had the look of dread on his face.

Hades:"Being lord over the underworld is a mostly thankless job but it has some bemefits such as a few fading gods or goddesses have spoken to me in detail before they fade."

Needless to say the gathered gods were both curious and confused in equal messure, it is Ares who asked the million gold coin question.

Ares:"Are we going to fade as well." When the war god spoke his words shoked everyone except of course Chaos and Hades who were both silent for a moment

Athena:"I can see why someone would draw that conclusion but why you of all people."

Ares:"I am not an idiot, uncle Hades would not have spoken of this now without it being importent to what ever trial we are to face." He said to his sister who after a bit noded in agreement which scared more then one god or goddess

Zeus:"Both of you please, let Hades finish before we stat babbling to each other." He said to his more war like children who both silenced and Zeus signaled for Hades to say more.

Hades:"Often those gods who fade were ancient ones, existing off their mortal worshipers until eventually the humans are either start following another god as of fashion season or other groups of gods activly seek to gain their followers." He stoped for a moment to see if his family is listen tp him, which they are intently even, except for the drunk god in the room who looked like he was having a hangover though considering he could not drink a drop of alchohol it was most likily a reflex to such news.

Demeter:"Please don't stop on their account." His mother in law said to Hades prompting him to say more, which he did."

Hades:"There does exist much rarer cases of fading such as when a whole pantheon or at least the vast majority of it are destroyed, sent into the void."

This knowledge was unwelcome by the gathered gods who collectively paled at his words, some had faces filled with anger but most were surprised and fearful. Chaos simple stood there as of waiting for him to say more which he did.

Hades:"I don't know how or even why but it has happened before, leaving little if any bit of evidence of these faded pantheons existence even to the other gods." The god of the Under-world said finishing, leaving the King of the Gods to stare at him before going to look at lady Chaos.

Zeus:"Lady Chaos, please tell us that my brother is wrong in his assumption that we-" He was cut off by Chaos who then said.

Chaos:"Know this gods of Olympus with each turning of the wheel that constitutes an age all pantheons must be challenged by me or rather a immortal servant of my choosing."

Needless to say the gods were worried, however one of their numbers was intrigued to a extreme level.

Athena:"Turning of what wheel exactly, if I may ask lord chaos." Athena said wondering as to what their lord was referring to.

Chaos:"I'm glad someone's asking questions at the very least, anyway the universe or at least earth goes threw stages of development called ages each fitting onto a wheel, which is something the Buddhists and Aztecs understood at least but every age the pantheons that still exist must be tested by my champion."

The Olympian gods were silent for a moment, taking in the first primordial beings words with a grimace, then the king of gods spoke.

Zeus:"And what would happen exactly if we fail your test." The thunder god said his anger and terror still under his control despite their lords words.

Hera:"I think it is easy enough to see, we would fade, correct lord Chaos." She said as her husband took a drank of nectar from his throne.

Chaos:"Correct though remember if you fail nothing not your worshipers or other gods will be able to change your fate." The all powerful one said a tiny portion of its power bleeding into the words it said leading the gods to all pale in absolute terror.

Demeter:"My lord Chaos I must ask is this punishment for some slight we may have performed." Strangely enough the goddess of agriculture was the first to speak.

Chaos:"All Pantheons must face this trail none are exempt from it no matter their past actions, though each pantheon are challenged at different times to not complicate matters."

Artemis:"Lady Chaos when will this trial happen and where exactly if I may ask." The divine huntress spoke asking in a calm tone.

Chaos:"You have three days before I return here with my champion, after that he shall stay with you all on Olympus and in your territory for as long as he wishes, it could be hours or months I cannot say which." Artemis truly disliked the idea that a single person let alone a man had the power to end everything they held dear but she simple stood there not wanting to anger the primal force with any comments about her champions gender.

Dionysus:"Three days is more then enough to prepare Olympus to welcome you and your champion." Three the honeyed words anyone could tell the god of party's and drinking meant to host a party for the two which the other gods could only agree with when Chaos nodded.

Chaos:"Very well and remember if anyone of you harm my chosen herald then nothing shall keep me from finding you and your followers." The lord of all said letting the threat hit thwm as he slash she left as if it had never been there in the first place leaving the gathered gods in a complete panic

Hermes:"This is not good, not good at all right lord Zeus...ummm Zeus." Zeus sat in his throne pale with wide eyes thinking on all what was said.

* * *

**Longer then I thought but still a great start also do not xpect each chapter to be as long or longer they might or be really shot can not tell yet. peace.**


End file.
